Rutile Twins
The Rutile Twins are unaligned Gems. They formerly lived in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld amongst other defective or abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. As of "Jungle Moon", they are on their way to Earth with Lars and the other Off Colors aboard the Sun Incinerator. They made their debut in "Off Colors". They form a defective Gem, being two Gems having conjoined into one during formation (and sharing one body and gemstone). Appearance The Rutile Twins form a tall, slender Gem with short maroon hair that is styled up into a point at the top and light red skin. They have one pair of legs and arms, but two torsos and heads, and they also appear to lack noses. Their gemstone has a "Y" shape and is located on the navel, where their bodies connect . Their body should not be confused with a forced fusion. According to Rebecca Sugar, their design is based on a "gem deformity", when a gem is split in two making a V shape. The Rutile Twins wear an open-toed dark red and black bodysuit, which is red with black stripes on their right half, and black with red stripes on their left half. Personality The Rutile Twins are shown to be helpful, being the ones who tell Lars and Steven to jump into the hole to the Kindergarten before being caught by the Robonoid chasing them. They often speak either alternating words, fragments, or even sentences. They also often repeat what the other said, but in a different way. They are also shown to be curious about Lars and Steven's foreign lifestyle. History When the Rutile Twins emerged, they weren't supposed to live. However, they did since the other Rutiles ran away from them. Being a defective, off-color Gem, they are banished from Gem society. The Rutile Twins and the other Off Colors are currently headed to Earth along with Lars and the Off Colors. "Off Colors" The Rutile Twins rescue Steven and Lars from a Shattering Robonoid by leading them into a cavern hidden by a rock. They lead them to an abandoned Kindergarten where the rest of the Off Colors reside. They reassure Rhodonite when she is scared of Steven and Lars. They explain to Steven that they are a Rutile that came out wrong, and that they will be shattered if the Shattering Robonoids find them. When the Robonoids find the Off Colors, she is rescued by Lars. When Lars dies, they don't understand what happened at first and praise Lars for saving the Off Colors. "Lars' Head" The Rutile Twins are happy when Lars is brought back to life. When the Robonoids return, they block the entrance with the help of Rhodonite and Steven, and are surprised to see Steven's greater strength. After that they question if they should stay at their current hiding spot or not. Later on, they wonder if Lars will reform with a different color when he poofs. When Steven returns from Earth through Lars' head, they say that that is impossible. When told otherwise by Steven, they are pleasantly surprised. Lars later tells the group to go through his head to get back to Earth, even if it means leaving him behind, Rhodonite approaches him, but the Rutile Twins stop her, not wanting to leave Lars behind. They state the Off Colors will find an alternate route to Earth. "Lars of the Stars" The Rutile Twins, along with the rest of the Off Colors led by Lars Barriga, escape the Homeworld Kindergarten and go on the run. They steal an Emerald's personal shuttle before crashing it on the planet Upsilon 9, travel to various planets, impersonate "imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee," and later sneak past sixty-seven elite Citrine guards to steal Emerald's fastest ship, the Sun Incinerator, from a docking bay on the planet Klavius 7. While Emerald contacts them through the ship, the Rutile Twins (now pilots under 'Captain Lars') fire up the ship's nova thrusters. After Emerald threatens them, Lars has the Rutile Twins pilot the ship into taking off at hyperspeed. Abilities Presumably, the Rutile Twins possess standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Natural Abilities * Photokinesis: In "Off Colors", the Rutile Twins are shown using their gemstone to project a red light, like a flashlight. They share this ability with Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, "Eyeball", and "Doc". Relationships Steven Universe The Rutile Twins first found Steven and Lars as they were about to be scanned. The Rutile Twins at first did not know that they were humans, saying "They certainly don't look like Gems we've seen before". Then, they brought them to a Kindergarten, and, when Rhodonite asked if they could trust them, the Rutile Twins said they could. Lars Barriga The Rutile Twins were first introduced to Lars when they saved him and Steven from being scanned. Lars at first thanked them, but when he could see them seemed scared by the Rutile Twins as he jumped back and screamed when he saw them. The Rutile Twins reacted by covering themselves with their hands. Fluorite Not much is shown about The Rutile Twins relationship with Fluorite, besides the fact that they have been around each other for a long time. Rhodonite Rhodonite and Rutile Twins seem to have a close relationship. Rutile stops Rhodonite from going to Earth without Lars and Rhodonite seems to be around her a lot. Padparadscha Padparadscha and Rutile Twins' relationship is very vague considering neither has had a line of dialogue with each other. Trivia * The Rutile Twins form the first unfused Gem shown in the series to have a conjoined body. * Each of the twins, though having the same voice actress, speak slightly differently from each other. The left twin speaks in a lower tone while the right speaks in a higher one. ** Slightly different tone in voice is common among Gems of the same type, such as the Rubies, who all have slightly different tones in voice, but are all voiced by Charlyne Yi. This holds true for the Amethysts as well, who are all voiced by Michaela Dietz. * Like Sapphire, Jasper, Padparadscha and Aquamarine, the Rutile Twins both lack a nose. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rutile is the zodiacal stone for Leo and Taurus. It is also connected to Gemini, a possible nod to the fact that they're twins. It is affiliated with the elements fire and air and is the planetary stone for the sun. * Rutile is said to give off an aura of safety and calmness. It promotes forgiveness and helps to fight phobias. * Rutilated Quartz is a quartz that resembles the clarity of smoky quartz with naturally occurring strands of golden or maroon rutile within. * Rutile is a gem, commonly red, that is mostly comprised of titanium dioxide. ** 98.2% of most rutile specimens are titanium dioxide, with 1.5% being made of iron oxide, and the remaining .3% being a mix of Mg, Al, Si, Ca, Sc, V, Cr, Cu, Zn, Zr, Nb, Cd, In, Sn, Sb, Hf, Ta, W, Pb, and U. ** Rutile typically has straight and angular growth, often inside of quartzes. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Unaligned Gems Category:Defective Gems